totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Emu, koale, kangury - To musi być Australia!
Totalna Porażka: Podróż Pięknego Bałaganu - Odcinek 22 Chris: 'Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce... Clipy... '''Chris: '''Finałowa 6 wylądowała w Rumunii! Niektórzy się cieszyli z tego powodu, a niektórzy nie. Wyzwanie prowadził Szef - było ono mroczne! xD Nie dziwi, więc fakt, że wygrała Virag. Markus za przedostatnie miejsce musi wyczyścić toaletę. A Iulian, który wykazał się heroiczną postawą (dla swojej dziewczyny) odpadł. Konflikt Kingi i Thomasa coraz silniejszy. Jak myślicie? Ich wina czy potajemnym sztuczkom Isabelli? Raczej to drugie :P A co czeka nas dziś? Dowiecie się w dzisiejszym odcinku Totalnej Porażki: Podróży Pięknego Bałaganu!!! Samolot Toaleta (PZ) Isabella wchodzi do toalety. Tam gdzie Markus czyści kibel. '''Isabella: '(fuu)! Współczuję ci ziom :/ '''Markus: '''Ta, jest straszne! '''Isabella: '''Nie mogę słuchać, jak ta dwójka się kłóci. Już wolę sobie stać tu :P '''Markus: '''Widocznie mają zaburzenia w relacjach. Ale kto mógł do tego dopuścić?! :O '''Isabella: '''Nie wiem. A ty wiesz? '''Markus: '''Nie. '''Isabella: '''To widocznie się nigdy nie dowiemy :P '''Markus: '''Ten sojusz zaczyna mnie trochę pogrążać :/ Chyba zrezygnuję z gry. '''Isabella: '''NIE. Uwierz w to, że robisz to dla dobra ;) '''Markus: '''Chyba raczej nie... :/ '''Isabella: '''Wyręczę cię z tym kiblem. Tylko nie odmawiaj! '''Markus: '''Pewnie! Dzięki i zostaję z tobą w sojuszu :) Markus poszedł. '''Isabella: '''Aha. Isabella po kilku minutach wyczyściła kibel. '''Isabella: Markus myśli, że jest na bezpiecznej drodze do finału? (śmiech) Na dużo sobie pozwala xD (zaczyna się malować) Kabina Przegranych Isabella sobie spaceruje po kabinie. Po chwili coś ją wciąga do ciemnego pomieszczenia z narzędziami. ... Isabella: 'EJ. '''Kinga: '''Cii... ten padalec Thomas ma tego nie słyszeć. '''Isabella: '''Hę? Wydawało mi się, że dążysz bez sojuszy do finału :O '''Kinga: '''Fakt, ale to jest tak gruba sprawa, że potrzebuję sojuszu. '''Isabella: '''A. To jak? '''Kinga: '''Zagłosujesz na najbliższej ceremonii na Thomasa? To dla mnie ważne :/ '''Isabella: '''Oczywiście, że zagłosuję :) I przekonam jeszcze Virag i Markusa. '''Kinga: '''Kurczę. Nie wiem, jak ci dziękować :) '''Isabella: '''Nie musisz. W końcu jestem twoją kumpelą ;D '''Kinga: '''Fakt. Uściskała ją. '''Kinga: '''Dzięki. '''Isabella: '''Spoko. '... Thomas ciągnie Markusa za ucho. Markus: '''Co? '''Thomas: '''Zagłosujesz na Kingę! Jasne?! '''Markus: '''Boże wystraszyłeś mnie. Pomyślę. :/ Odszedł. '''Thomas: '''Tchórz! '''Markus: Nie będę podejmował decyzji. Isabella musi mi najpierw powiedzieć co robić. To zabrzmiało dziwnie? Ładownia Virag myśli siedząc na skrzyni. Virag: '''Hmmm... Co teraz będzie? :/ Mam nadzieję, że Iulian nie wyląduje w jakiejś rzecze. To byłoby straszne :( Po chwili do ładowani przychodzi Isabella. '''Isabella: '''Witaj Virag :) '''Virag: '''Cześć Isabello :) '''Isabella: '''Jak tam się trzymasz po stracie Iuliana i dlaczego siedzisz tutaj, a nie w Klasie Zwycięzców? :O '''Virag: '''Jakiś daję radę. Dzięki, że tam mnie troszczysz :) '''Isabella: '''Spoko, ale wiem kto stał za jego eliminacją. :/ '''Virag: '''Kto? '''Isabella: '''To był Thomas. On myślał, że, jak się pozbędzie Iulian to popadniesz w depresję i zrezygnujesz. Thomas nie lubi przegrywać. '''Virag: '''Zrobił to!? :O Dzięki, że mówisz. Na pewno oddam na niego głos. '''Isabella: '''Dobrze. Mam nadzieję, że mnie lubisz :) '''Virag: '''Jesteśmy dobrymi przyjaciółkami przecież (minęła siódma) ta, jasne... Virag poszła sobie. '''Isabella: '''Super, że tak sądzisz ;) '''Virag: Nie wiem co moja jasna strona widzi w zdradzieckiej suce, która dokonała już kilku eliminacji w tym sezonie... Wolę nie zadawać się z tą dziadowską lafiryndą... Mam tylko nadzieję, że ceremonia w końcu będzie przez lub po dziewiętnastej, a nie tradycyjnie o 19... Chris: 'Szykujcie się! Lądujemy... w AUSTRALII! ;D Pustynia Uluru, Australia Wyzwanie '''Chris: '''Witajcie na Pustyni Uluru w Australii! '''Kinga: '''Super! Byłam tu wiele razy <3 '''Thomas: '''Wiele razy pewnie też myślałam "jak mnie zaciągnąć do łóżka?" -.- '''Kinga: '''Nie odzywaj się. (wskazuje na węża) Ten wąż jest tysiąc razy mniej dwulicowy niż ty! '''Thomas: '''Mi bardziej on przypomina ciebie. '''Kinga: '''Jaki ty jesteś bez uczuć! '''Thomas: '''Odezwała się panienka :P '''Isabella: ':) '''Virag: Ten konflikt to sprawka Isy... Nie będę się wtrącała... Markus: 'Jakie dziś wyzwanie ziomek!? :) '''Chris: '''Uciszcie się przynajmniej na chwilę, bo poszczuję Szefem ;D Cisza... '''Chris: '''To tak: Na tej pustyni, jak zauważyliście biegnie kilkanaście Emu. Waszym zadaniem jest dosiąść emu. Potem przejść im wzdłuż pustyni do wiszącej skały (po drodze zbierać napotkane koala). Koala przydadzą się w drugiej części zadania ;D To co? Łapać się za te Emu! '''Isabella: '''Ile tych koala ma być? '''Chris: '''To już od was zależy :P Chris wsiada do samolotu. Samolot leci w stronę wiszącej skały. '... Virag: 'Stop. Emu się zatrzymało. Virag szybko dosiadła go. '''Virag: '''Wio. I emu ruszył. ... Thomas i Kinga również dosiedli emu. '''Thomas: '''Dajesz! Biegnij szybciej niż emu tej tam! Emu Thomasa zaczęło biec. '''Thomas: '''Powodzenia! '''Kinga: '''Serio? Zwierzęcy koleżko zaprowadzę cię do wody jeśli dogonisz tego frajera z czerwonym punkiem! Emu Kingi zaczęło biec. '''Kinga: '''I tak trzymaj! :) ... Isabella przyglądała się, jak nieudolnie Markus dosiada emu. '''Markus: '''I znowu mi uciekł :C '''Isabella: '''Pomóc ci? :) '''Markus: '''Isa jaka jesteś niesamowita :D '''Isabella: '''Serio? Dzięki. Isabella rzuciła Markusa na grzbiet emu. '''Markus: '''Wo! Dzięki Isa! :D Emu Markusa poruszało się powoli. ... Chwilę potem Isabella dosiadła emu, i wyprzedziła Markusa. '... Virag spaceruje na emu przez pustynię. Virag: 'Stop. Wysiada, bo widzi na drzewie mnóstwo misi koala. Virag wystawia do ich rękę. Wtedy wszystkie misie koala z drzewa się do niej przyciągają i tulą ją. '''Virag: '''Aha... To tak to działa... Zdejmuje po każdym koala i wsadza do worka. ... Tymczasem obok siebie idą emu Kingi i Thomasa. '''Thomas: '''Miałeś jechać szybciej, a nie równo z nią! '''Kinga: '''Dajesz! Nie mam zamiaru więcej przybywać w jego towarzystwie. '''Thomas i Kinga: '''Szybciej! '''Thomas: '''Ale szybciej niż ta dziwka! '''Kinga: '''Szybciej niż ten podlec! Emu Thomasa i emu Kingi przewracają oczami. '''Kinga: '''Podejdź do tego drzewa :) Emu tam podeszło. Kinga sięga z drzewa po dwa koale. Thomas skierował swoje emu na drugie drzewo i wziął jednego misia koala. ... Isabella miała kilka koali w worku. Jechała na emu a przy okazji rozsypywała jakieś jedzenie. A emu Markusa za tym podążało. '''Isabella: '''Zostawić Markusa? Przydałby mi się jeszcze, więc mu pomagam :P Po chwili emu Markusa zbliżało się do emu Isabelli. '''Markus: '''Dzięki, że mnie nie zostawiłaś :) '''Isabella: '''Od tego są przyjaciele :) Ile masz koali? '''Markus: '''Zero :C '''Isabella: '''Dam ci jednego. :) Rzuciła Markusowi misia koala na twarz. '''Markus: '''O nie. '... Chris i Szef piją drinki na wiszącej skale. Chris: 'Ach! Przynajmniej chwila odprężenia od tych dzieciuchów :P '''Szef: '''No i z czego ty się tak cieszysz? A jak zdechną na tej pustyni? '''Chris i Szef: '''Hahahahahaha!!! '''Virag: '''Ta, to mało śmieszne... Chris i Szef się odwracają. '''Szef: '''Aaa! :O '''Chris: '''Wystraszyłaś nas! Mówisz tak cicho chodzić? '''Virag: '''Chce mi się... Virag daje Chrisowi worek. Chris liczy koale. '''Chris: '''7 koali! Dobry wynik :) '''Virag: '''Czy ja wiem... ... Do dzikiej skały zbliżały się emu Kingi i Thomasa. '''Kinga: '''Będę lepsza ;D '''Thomas: '''Możesz o tym zapomnieć, bo ja! '''Kinga: '''Pomyliło ci się chyba coś? '''Thomas: '''NIE. '''Kinga: '''Tak. '''Thomas: '''Kurwa, nie! Oba emu przyśpieszyły, by już się to skończyło. 2nd - Kinga 3rd - Thomas '''Chris: '''Moje gratulacje Kinga i Thomas dotarliście ;D '''Kinga: '''I lepsza :) '''Thomas: '''Zamknij twarz. Jeszcze zobaczymy :P '''Chris: '''Ta, ale Thomas masz tylko jednego koala, a Kinga dwa :P '''Kinga: '''Ha! ;D '''Thomas: '''Wali mnie to co osiągnęło jakieś powietrze :P '''Kinga: '''Co ty chcesz tym osiągnąć? (please) '''Chris: '''Cisza! Nudni jesteście! Na emu przybywa Isabella. '''Isabella: '''Zgodzę się Chris. :) I na samym końcu za okruchami jedzenia na wiszącą skałę przybywa emu z Markusem. '''Markus: '''Ta, jest! Uff! '''Chris: '''Za chwilę druga część wyzwania! :D '... Widać ring bokserski, a na nim kangura. Chris: 'Oto druga część wyzwania: Walka z kangurem! Każdy z was zebrał po drodze koale (które są waszymi szansami: *Virag (7 koali - czyli ma prawo przystąpić aż 7 razy do walki) *Kinga (2 koale - czyli 2 razy do walki na ring) *Thomas (1 miś koala - czyli raz xDDD) *Isabella (6 koali - czyli 6 razy) *i Markus (1 koalę - Czyli tylko raz :) ) Osoba, która pierwsza wytrzyma z kangurem na ringu minutę wygrywa nietykalność! '''Thomas: '''Tylko minutę serio? xD '''Chris: '''To jest mistrz Australii w boksie ziom :P To kto zaczyna? ;D '''Virag: '''Ja mogę... ... Virag weszła na ring. Wystawiła kangurowi rękę. Ale kangur ją wykopał z ringu. '''Virag: '''Au... '''Chris: '''Ledwo 7 sekund? xD I zostało ci tylko 6 szans :P '''Virag: '''Aha. '''Isabella: '(na ucho) Markus pokaż klasę ;) Skop mu tyłek. 'Markus: '''Tak jest! Ja następny! Markus wszedł na ring. Założył rękawice. I zaczął walić po twarzy kangura. Kangur ziewnął. '''Markus: '''I co? Chyba to wygram <3 Kangur wykopał Markusa z ringu. '''Chris: '''43 sekund :P Markus wypada z wyzwania ;D '''Markus: '''Moja głowa! '''Chris: '''Kto teraz? '''Kinga i Thomas: '''Ja! Ja! Ja! '''Thomas: '''Nie krępuj się panienko ;D '''Kinga: '''Jaki ty jesteś... grrr... ... Kinga weszła na ring. '''Kinga: '''Ok, muszę pomyśleć, że kangur to Thomas... no dalej. '''Thomas: '''Nie trudź się lepiej! xD '''Kinga: '''Przestań mnie rozpraszać! Kangur wykorzystał brak czujności Kingi i wykopał ją z ringu. '''Chris: '''51 sekund ;) Masz jedną szansę jeszcze. '''Thomas: '''Dawać mi tego kangurka :P ... Thomas wszedł na ring. '''Thomas: '''Ucz się Kinga ;D Thomas rzucił się na kangura i go mocno pobił. '''Thomas: '''Ha! Tak, jest! <3 Popatrzył, że kangur leży. '''Thomas: 'Żyjesz? Kangur się nie rusza. Thomas się schyla nad nim. Okazuje się, że kangur udawał i wykopał Thomasa z ringu. '''Thomas: '''Noż kurwa! Jaki czas? '''Chris: '''59,(999) sekund! xDDDDD Wypadasz xD '''Thomas: JPRFL!!! ********* ******* ******** McLean! Kinga: '''Isa idziesz? '''Isabella: '''Jeszcze się rozgrzewam :) Isabella się rozgrzewała. '''Kinga: '''Czyli ja teraz? '''Thomas: '''A co? Tchórzysz księżniczko? '''Kinga: '''No comment. '''Virag: '''Ja idę... ... Virag weszła na ring. Jednak po chwili została wykopana przez kangura. '''Virag: '''Au... '''Chris: '''VIRAG co z tobą? Masz już tylko 5 szans! '''Virag: '''Nie mój dzień... '''Virag: Myślę o Iulianie i to mnie rozprasza... To uczucie zbyt mocne... Kinga: '''Moja kolej! ... Kinga była już na ringu. '''Kinga: Wystarczy, że będę ignorowała jego ciosy i wygram. :) Kinga unikała ciosów kangura i biegła po całym ringu. Thomas: '''Przegrasz to! '''Kinga: '''Nie słucham cię, nie słucham cię! Po chwili Kinga się przewróciła. '''Kinga: '''O nie. :C Kangur to wykorzystał i wykopał ją z ringu. '''Thomas: '''Heh, nieźle xD '''Kinga: '''Ty pierwszy poległeś, więc najmniej masz do gadania :P '''Thomas: '''Pfe, zapomnij xD '''Chris: '''Czyli zostali nam tylko Isabella (6 szans) i Virag (5 szans). Kto jest gotowy? ;D Virag medytowała. '''Virag: Muszę na razie zapomnieć o Iulianie... Isabella: '''To ja. W sumie mogłam wcześniej xD ... Weszła na ring. '''Isabella: '''Gotowy? ;D Zaczęła się wymiana ciosów Isabelli i Kangura. '''Thomas: '''WOW! W końcu jakaś prawdziwa walka! :D '''Kinga: '''Prawdziwa była wtedy, kiedy kangur cię załatwił xD '''Thomas: '''Oj, chyba twoja :P '''Isabella: '''Możecie być cicho!? Próbuję tu walczyć z... Kangur ją wykopał z ringu. '''Chris: '''Blisko byłaś: 58 sekund! Masz jeszcze 5 szans. '''Isabella: '''Eh... '''Isabella: Oni są... grr! Mogłam to wygrać gdyby nie oni. Cóż... Isabella: 'Mogę jeszcze raz? '''Chris: '''Nie można być dwa razy z rzędu :P Chcąc, nie chcąc teraz... Virag! '''Virag: '''No dobra... ... Weszła na ring. '''Virag: '''Skupienie. Zaczęła się walka. Virag unikała każdego ciosu i wykopu kangura. Nagle kangur walnął Virag w twarz. '''Virag: '''Aha. Virag zrobiła kolejny unik i walnęła kangura w oko. Kangur padł. '''Chris: '''Minuta minęła! Virag wytrzymała i wygrywa wyzwanie! '''Virag: '''Ta, fajnie... '''Kinga: '''Dziś zostaniesz wyeliminowany Thomas! '''Thomas: '''No chyba ty księżniczko! ;D '''Chris: '''Ludziska -> Widzimy się na ceremonii! Ceremonia '''Chris: '''Witajcie! Tradycyjnie ceremonia o 19 ;D Uuu... napięcie xD Lubię to ;D Cóż... głosować możecie na każdego (byle nie na Virag :P). Cisza... '''Chris: '''Na co jeszcze czekacie? Głosować! Zaczynają głosować... '''Thomas: '''Nigdy więcej jej :P (zagłosował) '''Kinga: '''Nie uda ci się mnie pogrążyć (zagłosowała) '''Virag: '''To co zrobił Iulianowi było podłe :( (zagłosowała) '''Isabella: '''Wiadomo kto... :) (zagłosowała) '''Markus: '''Zagłosuję tak, jak moja przyjaciółka i sojuszniczka :) (zagłosował) '''Chris: '''Koniec głosowania! Szef przynosi wyniki głosowania. '''Chris: '''Uwaga! Dziś pozłacane Chrisy lądują do... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..Virag, Isabelli i... ... ..Markusa! Zostali: Thomas (Wkurzasz konfliktem z Kingą) i Kinga (Wkurzasz konfliktem z Thomasem). Jednak zadecydowaliście, że skok wstydu wykona... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..KINGA! '''Kinga: '''CO!? :O Głosowaliście na mnie, a nie na Thomasa!? :O '''Thomas: '''Heh, widocznie tak xD '''Kinga: '''To niemożliwe :C '''Chris: '''A jednak! Skok wstydu czeka ;D '''Isabella: '''Ja ją odprowadzę :/ Isabella pożegnała się z Kingą przed skokiem wstydu. '''Kinga: '''Głupi Thomas -> Pokonał mnie swoimi sztuczkami debil! -.- '''Isabella: '(na ucho) Bardzo mi przykro Kingo, ale to byłam ja :) '''Kinga: '''CHWILA, CO!? :O '''Chris: '''Miło było... Chris wypchał Kingę z samolotu. '''Kinga: '''Ty!!!!!!!!!!!!!! '''Thomas: '''Jakoś za nią nie tęsknię, a wy? '''Isabella: '''Ja tęsknię :/ '''Isabella: Czemu Kinga, a nie Thomas? Kinga zgodziła się w prawdzie na sojusz, ale tylko na eliminację Thomasa. To był jej błąd ;) Chris: '''Została 4! Ta finałowa 4, która jest z nami od początku! Kto odpadnie następny? I co ich czeka? Dowiedzie cię tego w następnych odcinkach... '''Totalnej Porażki: Podróży Pięknego Bałaganu!!! KONIEC Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Sigur'a Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Podróży Pięknego Bałaganu